Aldric Menes
Aldric Menes was an Ancient Vampire, the oldest and most powerful vampires on the planet. Aldric was the husband of Nyla. He has five children: three sons named Alexander, Jason and Seti, and two daughters named Sophia and Zoe. Aldric was a member of the Menes Family History Aldric served the Pharoah as a high priest in anicent Egypt, he was one of the most powerful witches in the world. The Pharoah wanted to live forever and used Aldric to help his quest for immortality. Aldric used his powerful magic and created a immortality spell. He fell in love with a servant named Nyla and ran away with her. Aldric wanted to spend eternity with her, so he used the immortality spell what was intended for the Pharoah on both of them. Aldric and Nyla became the very first vampires to ever exist. Nyla not being human, knew she couldnt have the children she always wanted and Aldric having lost his magic when he turned was willing to do anything to fufill her desires. Aldric sought the help of a powerful warlock named Heka, who used his power to help people with fertility problems. Heka would help him only if Aldric was willing to give up his immortality, Aldric reluctantly accepted. Aldric killed twelve people to give Heka access to the power required for the ritual. Heka used expression magic and called on the power of the Elder Tree to grant Nyla her wish. Aldric and Nyla would go on to have five children, then Heka came to collect on his deal with Aldric. Aldric at first refused the promise he made years ago, but Heka pointed out he was the one who allowed Nyla to have children and he knew of their one weakness. Aldric not knowing their weakness, he couldnt kill Heka as he had planned too and so finally excepted his demands and gave up his immortality to Heka. Before he died, Aldric warned Nyla of their childrens had a weakness and Nyla would later learn that the elder tree could kill her children and so she destroyed the tree to end the threat it posed. Powers and Abilities Vampire/Ancient Powers *'Super Strength' - Ancient Ones are far much stronger than normal vampires, werewolves, non-ancient hybrids and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a ease. They grow stronger with time; their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is enhanced. *'Super Speed' - Ancient Ones are so much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, non-ancient hybrids and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere seconds. Their speed also grows faster with time. *'Heightened Senses' - Ancient Ones have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Ancient Ones possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. *'Healing' - Ancient Ones can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary vampires, werewolves and humans. Lucius's ability to heal is faster being a hybrid. *'Compulsion' - Ancient Ones can compel the minds of most creatures: humans, vampires, werewolves and non-ancient hybrids. *'Immortality' - Ancient Ones have eternal life and youth. They're immune to all forms of illnesses, toxins or poisons. They don't need to eat, drink, or breath. They also posses an eidetic memory, and cunning intelligence. *'Telepathy': Ancient Ones can communicate mentally with other vampires without physical contact and long distances. *'Dream Manipulation ' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams. *'Invulnerability': The Ancient Ones can not be destroyed by sunlight, fire, wood, werewolf bite, decapitation, extraction of heart. *'Day Walking' - Ancient Ones is able to move around during the day. Weaknesses *'Hybrid Bite' - Where a werewolf bite can't hurt Ancients, only a bite from Lucius will weaken them and gives them the same sort of affect as it would an ordinary vampire, causing hallucinations. However, the affect lasts for a few hours. *'Magic' - A Witch with an enormously high amount of power can hurt or imprison Ancients but cannot kill them. *'Uninvited Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by humans, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate.